Applicant for Enlistment
by suzie2b
Summary: A Canadian private runs afoul of the Rat Patrol.


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Author's note: Not everyone attempting to enlist in the Canadian Forces met the existing minimum medical (physical) standards. Initially, no distinguishing button was issued to those persons rejected for failing to meet the standards. Rejected applicants for service in the army were issued with form M.F.M. 12 (Militia Form M.12) – Certificate of Medical Unfitness for Service in the Canadian Active Service Force. This form did not satisfy the need for an easily identified indicator of exempt status however, and rejected applicants suffered the wrath of the public as a result. There were many requests from the general public and veterans organizations for a suitable badge and on June 26, 1941 the Adjutant-General informed the Minister of Defense that he would be discussing the matter at a meeting of the Awards Board. The result of the demands and the meetings was the enactment, by Canada's Governor General, The Earl of Athlone, of Order in Council P.C. 7893 on Saturday, October 11, 1941, (retroactively effective September 1, 1939) to create a badge to identify the medically unfit volunteers and distinguish them from those who had not yet volunteered.**

**Applicant for Enlistment**

**By Suzie2b**

**Patrick Bouchard wanted to join the army. He wanted to fight like his father and Grandfather Joe had done. After he graduated from high school, Patrick had to wait three months to turn eighteen. On that day he went to the Canadian Army Recruitment Center in New Westminster BC.**

**Patrick read, filled out, and signed all of the forms his recruiter gave him. He went through all of the testing and passed everything with flying colors, except for one thing … his physical. His heart and lungs were great, his weight was spot on, and his reflexes were great. But then the doctor said, "I'm sorry, son, but you have flat feet."**

**Patrick said, "Yeah, been that way all my life. It's never slowed me down any."**

"**Well, I'm afraid you can't join the army with flat feet."**

**Patrick smiled. "You're kidding…"**

**The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You could try the navy."**

"**But I wanna join the army!"**

"**The Canadian Army won't take you, son." The doctor handed the file folder to him. "Give this to the secretary on your way out."**

**Patrick was sad and angry as he left the office. After the secretary gave him his M.F.M. 12 form, she had said she was sorry and handed him a button. It was round and made of brass. There was a maple leaf in the center and the words "Applicant for Enlistment" curved their way over the top. On the bottom was the word "Canada".**

**#################**

**The Rat Patrol had been assigned to get a squad of twenty-four men and their gear from the Canadian Infantry Battalion across the desert to join the fighting in Algeria.**

**They met the squad at a waterhole about forty miles outside of Niamay. The sergeant in charge met them as the jeeps rolled to a stop and said, "You must be the unit that's getting us to Algeria."**

**Troy slid out of the jeep. "Yep, that would be us." He put his hand out and said, "Sergeant Sam Troy."**

**The other sergeant took the offered hand. "Name's Sergeant Alexander Fortin. You can call me Alex."**

**Moffitt stepped up next to Troy, who said, "This is Sergeant Jack Moffitt." He pointed to their drivers. "Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew." Troy then looked at Hitch and said, "You and Tully get our drinking water topped off and check the jeeps over. We leave in an hour."**

**Hitch gave a nod. "Right, sarge."**

**As the jeeps headed for the well, Fortin asked, "Just how far is it to where we're going in Algeria?"**

**Moffitt said, "Two—three days at the most."**

"**Right. I'll let my men know we're leaving in an hour then."**

**As Fortin walked away, Troy and Moffitt went to join their men.**

**Hitch took the empty water can and canteens to the well while Tully started on the jeeps.**

**Moffitt retrieved the map bag and leaned against the jeep as he studied the map he'd tucked inside the plastic sleeve. Troy joined him as he lit a cigarette and asked, "What's our route from here?"**

**Moffitt took the grease pencil and drew a circle. "This is where we are now." He drew another circle and said, "This is where that German battalion was seen by our spotters." Moffitt then moved his hand into Algeria and made an X. "This is where Lt. Col. Lee and his battalion is dug in." He drew a line from where they were to where they were going and said, "If we head east from here for, say 160 to 170 kilometers, then we can turn northeast to Algeria and hopefully miss running into any German patrols from that Battalion."**

**Troy nodded and said, "Sounds good." Tully dropped the hood on one jeep. "How's it going, Tully?"**

"**Olive here has a full radiator. I'll do Bertha's next, then top off the gas tanks."**

**#################**

**Two jeeps led the way as two truckloads of men and another loaded with gear and supplies trundled along the sand in an easterly direction. They kept going until noon when Troy gave the order to halt and they led their little convoy into a wadi.**

**Sergeant Fortin got out of the lead truck. "I trust everything is all right."**

**Troy said, "Just a good time and place for a break. We'll stretch our legs and get some lunch."**

"**Good idea." Fortin turned and walked back to the trucks and announced that they were stopped for a break. "Private Bouchard, you're on watch."**

**Troy looked at Hitch and said, "Grab a boxed lunch and keep him company."**

**Hitch took a K-ration and canteen, pulled a machine gun from its fender holster, and followed Bouchard to the top of the wadi. When he came to a halt next to the other private, he smiled and said, "I'm Mark Hitchcock."**

**Bouchard returned the smile … or maybe it was a grimace. "Patrick Bouchard. Please don't call me Pat."**

"**Okay, Patrick." Hitch only saw the privates rifle and asked, "Didn't you bring lunch with you."**

"**No … I really didn't think of it." Bouchard sat down on the sand and started to untie his boots. "Not really hungry anyway."**

**Hitch sat down next to him as he took off his boots. "I've got plenty if you want to share."**

**Bouchard started rubbing one foot. "Thanks. I'll think about it." Then he started rubbing his other foot.**

**Hitch started opening the boxed lunch and asked, "Foot problems?"**

"**Yeah, they're sore a lot of the time." Bouchard didn't mention the pain in his lower back and legs.**

"**And you managed to get into the infantry?"**

**Bouchard nodded. "Yeah, figures doesn't it."**

**The two young men shared lunch and the canteen as they chatted and watched their surroundings. Once he was finished eating, Hitch stood up to do a circuit partway around the wadi's rim.**

**Bouchard watched Hitch for a minute, then struggled to get his boots back on his swollen feet and stood slowly. After all, his sergeant had put on watch. It wouldn't do to just sit there the whole time.**

**After about an hour, there was a shrill whistle. Hitch turned and looked down to see Troy waving him in. He waved back and called to Bouchard, "Time to go!"**

**#################**

**As the sun was going down, they stopped for the night. Hitch and Tully made a hot meal for the four of them while Sergeant Fortin's men took care of theirs.**

**Tully had been on first watch and was now back in camp to wake Hitch. He shook his friend's shoulder gently and when Hitch opened his eyes, Tully said quietly, "Your turn."**

**Hitch yawned as he sat up. "I was having a great dream."**

**Tully stood and offered a hand. "Sorry about that."**

**Hitch took the hand and was hauled to his feet. He sighed as he took the machine gun from Tully. "See you in the morning."**

"**Yep, you sure will."**

**Hitch walked out beyond the jeeps and started a circuit around camp. As he passed the trucks, he ran into Bouchard. For a second it looked like the other private was limping, but as they neared each other, the limp disappeared. Hitch decided it was a trick of the light … or lack thereof, and said, "Evening, Patrick. Fancy meeting you here."**

**Bouchard sighed. "Yeah, small world."**

**The two men passed each other and continued on. Hitch stopped after a few yards and looked back. Bouchard was definitely limping and was rubbing the small of his back with one hand.**

**Hitch finished his circuit and found Bouchard sitting on the running board of one of the trucks, looking at something in his left hand. He walked over and asked, "Are you okay?" Startled, Bouchard dropped the object. Hitch bent down and picked it up. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He looked at the button he held and asked, "What's this?"**

**Before Hitch could get a good look at it in the dark, Bouchard snatched it away and quickly said, "It's … It's just something I brought from home."**

**Hitch frowned, but didn't question further. "Okay." Then he walked away.**

**#################**

**As the sun made its daily appearance on the horizon, Hitch wandered into camp for breakfast. Tully had a fire going and was putting together powdered scramble eggs with diced spam. Troy was nowhere to be seen, but Moffitt was going over the map he'd spread on the hood of one jeep.**

**Hitch decided to ask the sergeant a question and walked over to join him. "Sarge, can I ask you something?"**

**Moffitt looked at the private with a smile. "Of course."**

"**Last night I was on watch at the same time as Private Bouchard. He was looking at a button in his hand and when I startled him, he dropped it. I picked it up, but he grabbed it out of my hand before I could get a good look at it."**

"**And your question is?"**

**Hitch asked, "Do you know of a button that says 'Applicant for Enlistment' on it? It's the kind of button that you wear in a buttonhole of a shirt."**

**Moffitt thought for a moment, then said, "The only thing I can think of is the button the Canadian military hands out to men who have tried to enlist, but for whatever reason couldn't. It's meant to let one's peers know that you tried to enlist and was rejected."**

"**Why would someone with one be here?"**

"**My first thought is that if someone out here has one, they shouldn't be here."**

**Hitch hesitated, then said, "Bouchard has been acting a little funny. I wonder…"**

**Moffitt frowned. "Funny how, Hitch?"**

"**Well, yesterday when he and I were on watch at that wadi, he complained about sore feet. Then, last night, when he thought I wouldn't see him, I saw him limping and rubbing his lower back. Even from the back he looked painful. It was like he didn't want me to know."**

"**Interesting. When I've seen him, there's been no limp or obvious pain. Perhaps I should bring this up to Troy. We may have to have a talk with Bouchard, or even Sergeant Fortin."**

**Hitch said, "I'm not looking to get him in trouble, sarge."**

**Moffitt nodded. "I understand that, Hitch. However, if Private Bouchard is having problems, it could interfere with doing his duty."**

**By the time Troy returned breakfast was ready. After they ate, Hitch and Tully cleaned and stowed their mess gear before making sure the jeeps were ready for the day.**

**Troy and Moffitt had gone over the day's route before Moffitt told Troy about the talk he and Hitch had.**

**Troy asked, "He's sure that Bouchard seemed to be in pain?" Moffitt nodded. "And it appeared that he was trying to hide it?"**

**Again Moffitt gave a nod. "That coupled with the button Hitch mentioned tells me we should be suspicious."**

"**Yeah, let's go have a talk with Private Bouchard."**

**The sergeants found Bouchard stowing his gear in the supply truck. Troy looked at the young private with all seriousness and said, "We need to talk."**

**Bouchard shrugged. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"**

"**Not here. Let's go find a little privacy."**

**Bouchard climbed out of the truck and walked away with the sergeants, who both notice the lack of a limp. When they were where no one was within earshot, Troy explained their suspicions.**

**Bouchard said, "Yeah, my feet get sore. I'm in the infantry."**

**Moffitt asked, "What about the button?"**

**Bouchard took it out of his shirt pocket and replied, "It belongs to a friend back home. We were trying to enlist together, but he was turned down for having flat feet. He gave me this so I wouldn't forget about him."**

**Troy sighed. "You're sure you're telling us everything."**

"**Sure, sarge, I've got no reason to lie."**

"**All right. We won't take this up with Sergeant Fortin … but if I or any of my men see that you look like you're having a problem, you better believe I will."**

**Bouchard nodded. "Okay, I get it." Then the private walked away.**

**Moffitt asked, "Do you think he's being truthful?"**

**Troy shook his head. "Not a chance. Hitch knows what he saw. Bouchard is hiding something."**

**#################**

**The morning passed quietly with no signs of the enemy. Troy and Moffitt agreed that they should cross into Algeria by the end of the day.**

**Along the way they stopped twice – once at a waterhole and again later in the cover of some scrub and dead trees. Each time Troy and Moffitt took every advantage to watch Private Patrick Bouchard, but the private showed no signs of pain. However, it was noticed that when he got out of the truck he climbed down, while the other men jumped. Could be something … could be nothing.**

**As the day passed, the sand turned into hard packed earth and the dunes turned into rocky hills. And with the changes came their first German sighting.**

**A patrol came out from behind a hill right into the Allies path and were immediately spotted. Troy and Moffitt quickly climbed into the back of the jeeps to man the 50s as the German halftracks headed straight for them. The trucks stopped just long enough to get the word from Troy to take cover.**

**The trucks were driven between to hills and Sergeant Fortin ordered his men out. "Get up on those hills! Give them whatever cover fire you can!"**

**Twenty-four men burst from the trucks—and one climbed out rather slowly—to rush up the hills. They positioned themselves with some standing and others laying on their bellies with their Lee–Enfield service rifles at the ready.**

**The Rat Patrol's jeeps were outnumbered four to one as they met the German halftracks. Each had a mounted 30 caliber machine gun along with the rifles and submachine guns the other German soldiers had.**

**Troy could tell they were in trouble right away and under normal conditions he would've broke off to flee the area. As Hitch expertly drove the jeep around the enemy vehicles, Troy saw a glint out of the corner of his eye. Without verifying what he'd seen he leaned down and yelled, "We have to lead these guys back towards the hills! Our backup is there!"**

**Hitch gave a nod and turned the steering wheel while Troy signaled Tully to follow. They had to get within at least 800 yards for the Canadian rifles to be effective.**

**As soon as the Germans were in range, Sergeant Fortin hollered, "Open fire!"**

**As one his men began to fire on the Germans as Troy and his men continued on into the cover of the hills. When the jeeps stopped, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully each grabbed a machine gun and went to join the others on one of the hills. Moffitt had grabbed a canvas bag full of grenades as well.**

**The Canadians rifles had a longer range then the submachine guns Troy and his men were using. They used this to their advantage though and watched for any Germans that tried to get closer or circle around the hills, allowing their weapons and grenades to be more effective.**

**Moffitt spotted one of the halftracks start to go around to come at them from behind. He stayed low and quickly moved parallel to the halftrack until he was able to lob a grenade into the back of the German vehicle. The explosion was effective and rather satisfying.**

**Tully was standing, using a tree as cover, next to Private Bouchard, who was laying on the ground. Bouchard's rifle ran out of bullets and he reach for the magazine he always carried, but it wasn't there and he frantically felt his other pockets. However, his spare magazine must have fallen out of his pocket when he got out of the truck. In a panic Bouchard started to get up, but he rose too quickly. As soon as he was on his feet his lower back spasmed, his knees buckled, and he stumbled forward. Tully tried to grab him, but just missed by a hair and watched Bouchard begin to tumble down the hill.**

**Without hesitation, Tully started down the hill behind the other man, firing his machine gun as he went. At the bottom, when Bouchard came to a halt, Tully saw the pain on his face and yelled over the gunfire, "Were ya hit?" Bouchard shook his head. "Let's get outta here then!"**

**Bouchard slowly and stiffly moved to stand up. Tully got impatient, grabbed his arm, pulled him to his feet, and pushed him forward. However, Bouchard's feet were painful and swollen, making it hard to walk, never mind running and climbing.**

**Tully could've easily passed the slower man and climbed to safety, but he didn't. He stayed with Bouchard, turning occasionally to fire off a burst from his machine gun.**

**Troy and Hitch were watching as Bouchard clawed and crawled up the hill while Tully tried to cover them. Both men were mentally urging them to hurry. But a little more than halfway up, Tully again turned to fire at the Germans and was hit in the side. He jerked and went down.**

**By this time four of the eight German halftracks had been put out of commission by either grenades or lucky shots to the engine compartments. When Tully didn't move, Troy yelled, "Hitch, let's go!"**

**They ran down the hill to their jeep. Troy manned the 50 again and Hitch headed out and hoped they wouldn't be hit by friendly fire.**

**Moffitt saw Troy and Hitch head out and immediately looked around for Tully. He didn't see his friend anywhere and worriedly went to the last place he'd seen him. A bullet ricocheted off the tree just above his head and he ducked down. That's when he spotted Tully. Moffitt started to go after him, but was forced back by enemy fire.**

**Another halftrack exploded as heavy 50 caliber slugs ripped into the engine compartment. That's when the remaining Germans decided to break off the fight and fled.**

**As soon as the firing stopped, Moffitt quickly went to Tully. He turned the injured man onto his back and saw the bloody hole in his jacket.**

**Some of Sergeant Fortin's men gathered to help bring Tully up the hill. They carefully lifted the unconscious man and made their way up with Moffitt rushing ahead to ready blankets and a med kit.**

**##################**

**When Troy and Hitch returned from making sure the Germans were well on their way, they hurried to where Moffitt was working on Tully.**

**Troy knelt next to Moffitt. "How bad?"**

**Moffitt had Tully's shirt opened and was trying to stop the bleeding. "It's bad. He's going to need blood before we can move him."**

**Troy looked up at Hitch, who said, "I'll get ready."**

**Fortin knelt across from the other sergeants and asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"**

"**He needs blood. Tully and Hitch are both O+. Are any of your men O+ or O- just in case he needs more?"**

"**I'll go find out."**

**Tully opened his eyes groggily and whispered, "Bouchard?"**

**Fortin said, "He's fine."**

**Tully let his eyes slide shut again.**

**By the time Hitch returned with what was needed for the transfusion, Moffitt had the bleeding stopped.**

**##################**

**After Hitch's donation of blood, Tully was stable enough to be loaded into one of the trucks. They drove until dusk and stopped for the night. Moffitt got into the truck to spend the night at Tully's side.**

**As the evening wore on, Tully became restless and woke up. Moffitt asked quietly, "How are you doing, Tully?"**

"**Hurts some. Can you get the bullet out?"**

**Moffitt smiled slightly. "We'll be at Lt. Col. Lee's camp tomorrow. I think it's best to leave it for the doctors."**

**Tully just said, "'Kay."**

**Moffitt turned on the flashlight to find a dose of morphine as he said, "What happened out there today?"**

"**Bouchard was on the ground and I was standin' next to him using the tree as cover. For some reason he stood up, stumbled, and fell down the hill. I went after him. He was havin' a hard time movin' so I helped him up and got him started. He was bein' real slow. That's all I remember."**

**Moffitt gave the pain killer to his friend. "I see. You just rest now." He waited until Tully drifted off, then got one of Sergeant Fortin's men to sit with the injured private while he went to talk to Troy.**

**When Moffitt walked into the small camp that Troy and Hitch had set up, Troy asked, "How's Tully?"**

**Moffitt said, "He's holding his own at the moment. Troy, did you see what happened before Tully was shot?"**

**The sergeant shook his head. "I didn't see him until he was running down that hill … why?"**

**Hitch stepped over and said, "I saw what happened."**

**Moffett asked, "What did you see?"**

"**Bouchard was on the ground next to Tully. All of sudden Bouchard stood up. I don't know, but it looked like he was in pain … then he stumbled forward down the hill. Tully tried to grab him, but missed."**

**Troy asked, "What's wrong, Moffitt?"**

"**I think we should talk to Fortin about Bouchard."**

**Troy gave a nod. "All right. Hitch, go sit with Tully."**

**##################**

**Sergeant Fortin was sitting on the running board of one of the trucks having a cigarette when Troy and Moffitt found him. Troy asked, "How much do you know about Private Patrick Bouchard?"**

**Fortin shrugged his shoulders and said, "About as much as I know about any of these guys. He's originally from Vancouver B.C. and he's twenty-three years old. He got to North Africa a few months ago. Why?"**

**Moffitt questioned, "Do you know that he's carrying a button given to Canadian enlistees who have been rejected for some reason?"**

"**Sure, I've seen it. It's from a friend who couldn't get in because of flat feet."**

**Troy asked, "Have you ever noticed Bouchard in pain?"**

**Fortin replied, "Not really. He complains about his feet being sore occasionally."**

"**And nothing else?"**

"**No, nothing. What's going on?"**

**Moffitt said pointedly, "We believe that the button actually belongs to Private Bouchard. That he was the one who was rejected by the army and somehow managed to get in anyway."**

**Fortin stood up. "Why would you think that?"**

"**Private Hitchcock caught Bouchard limping badly and holding his lower back while on watch when Bouchard didn't realize he'd been seen."**

**Troy said, "Haven't you ever noticed how careful he is when he's getting out of the truck?"**

**Moffitt added, "And today during that firefight Private Pettigrew says that before Bouchard fell he stumbled forward and then had trouble moving once Pettigrew helped him up."**

"**And Hitchcock says he witnessed it and saw a look of pain on Bouchard's face. Their stories match, Fortin."**

**The sergeant stood there looking from Troy to Moffitt, taking in what he'd been told. Finally, he said, "All right. Let's have a talk with Private Bouchard."**

**The three of them found Bouchard climbing out of the supply truck. They witnessed his slow progress and slightly hunched posture. Fortin looked at Troy and Moffitt, then said, "I'd like a word with you, private."**

**Realizing that the sergeants were there, Bouchard suddenly straightened up and walked over to his superiors. "What's up, sarge?"**

"**I've got reason to believe that you're not the person you say you are."**

"**What?"**

**Fortin took the button from the private's shirt pocket. "This. It doesn't belong to a 'friend' who was rejected by the army, does it?" Before Bouchard could form an answer, Fortin continued, "It belongs to you. You're the one that wasn't fit to serve."**

**Bouchard stammered, "Sarge … I can explain…"**

"**Were you rejected because you have flat feet?" The private didn't readily reply and Fortin said, "It will do no good to lie. I can find out quick enough when we get where we're going."**

**Bouchard sighed, knowing he couldn't talk his way out of things this time. "Yeah … the button is mine and I was rejected because of my feet the first time I tried to enlist."**

**Troy said, "The **_**first**_** time?"**

**Bouchard nodded. "After a couple of weeks, I went to a different recruitment center. Everything went great just like before … until the doctor told me I had flat feet. This time I managed to bribe him into signing me off so I could get in."**

**Fortin was beside himself. "You bribed the doctor! I want to know the name of this doctor and where he can be found!"**

**Bouchard now feared what was going to happen to him now that his secret was out. "Yes, Sergeant Fortin."**

**Moffitt asked, "The pain that flat feet causes in the lower body can be quite excruciating. Why on Earth would you want to put yourself through it?"**

"**I wanted to fight in the army like my Dad and Grandpa Joe did. They were so proud when I told them I was going to join … but then I was rejected. I couldn't bring myself to tell them that I wasn't fit to serve and why." The sergeants didn't say anything, so Bouchard continued, "My feet hadn't bothered me much before I joined. I really thought I could handle it, but it wasn't long before the real pain started when I was in boot camp. I was afraid to say anything and just took a lot of aspirin. I made sure no one saw me struggle."**

"**Does the aspirin still help?"**

**Bouchard shook his head. "For the last couple of months my back has started to hurt too. I've been using morphine, but even that doesn't always work."**

**Troy asked, "So, you didn't just stumble down that hill, did you?"**

"**No … I stood up too fast and my back spasmed. That's when I fell. And my feet were so swollen and sore I could barely walk, let alone run up that hill."**

"**Because of your foolishness one of my men has been seriously injured."**

**Bouchard tried to defend himself by saying, "I didn't ask him to come after me."**

**Moffitt said, "Tully doesn't tend to wait to be asked."**

**##################**

**In the morning Moffitt worriedly said, "I don't like this. I think Tully might be bleeding internally. His blood pressure is dropping."**

**Hitch asked, "Does he need another transfusion?"**

"**It looks like it."**

**Troy said, "Hitch, go find Fortin and tell him we need blood."**

**One of Sergeant Fortin's men had O+ blood and another had O-. After the transfusion, Tully was thought to be stabilized enough to endure the ride to the battalion and the closest doctor.**

**However, several hours later Moffitt noticed Tully's blood pressure was dropping again. The small convoy stopped in a waterhole and the third donor did his duty.**

**Just before they headed out again, Hitch said, "I can give Tully more if he needs it, sarge."**

**Moffitt smiled a bit as he tucked the blanket around Tully. "Thank you, Hitch, but let's hope we'll be at Lt. Col. Lee's battalion before that's necessary."**

**##################**

**As soon as they rolled into camp, the truck Tully was in went directly to the medical tent. Moffitt rushed inside and came back with a doctor, two corpsmen, and a stretcher.**

**The doctor did a quick examination of his patient as the other men filed out of the truck. "We'll start him on plasma before we move him."**

**Once Tully had gone into surgery, a nurse told Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch that there wasn't enough room for them to wait in medical. She gave them a sympathetic smile and said, "Why don't you go to the mess tent. Someone will come for you when your friend comes out of surgery."**

**Moffitt asked, "How long will that be?"**

"**From the looks of it, it may be at least two hours."**

**Troy sent Hitch on to the mess tent while he and Moffitt went to report in with Lt. Col. Lee.**

**Troy gave Lee the highlights of their journey with a promise to have a written report on his desk in the morning.**

**Lee nodded and said, "Good … good. Sergeant Fortin was in here a bit ago with Private Bouchard. How's your injured man doing?"**

**Moffitt said, "He's still in surgery, sir."**

**Troy asked, "What's going to happen to Bouchard, sir?"**

**Lee said, "He'll no doubt be drummed out of the army. For now he'll be confined under guard until we know where to send him."**

**After they left, Troy and Moffitt went to get a tent assignment, then joined Hitch in the mess tent to wait.**

**Nearly three hours, and a lot of coffee and tea later, a doctor appeared in the mess tent looking for his patient's friends. He got himself a cup a coffee and sat down at the table with them.**

**Moffitt nudged Hitch awake as Troy asked, "Did he make it, doc?"**

**He nodded. "He made it. I go the bullet out and patched up the internal bleeding. He's still being given plasma and he's getting a round of antibiotics to be on the safe side."**

**Hitch asked, "When can we see him?"**

"**First thing in the morning. He'll sleep through the night with medication. I suggest the three of you get some food, if haven't already, then go get some rest."**

**##################**

**Moffitt opened his eyes to early morning darkness. He and the others had fallen asleep without even undressing. They hadn't realized how tired they actually were. But now, with eyes wide open, Moffitt listened to the soft snores of Troy and Hitch. He attempted to go back to sleep, but his mind kept going back to Tully and he knew he had to see his friend to make sure everything was put right again.**

**The sergeant silently left the tent and went to medical. Moffitt had no problem finding Tully among the wounded. But before he could get to his friend a nurse caught his arm and whispered, "You shouldn't be in here."**

**Moffitt gave her a pleading look. "I just want to check on Private Pettigrew. To ease my mind a bit."**

"**A friend of yours?"**

"**Yes, a good friend and comrade."**

**She smiled a bit and said, "All right, but don't wake him."**

**Moffitt nodded. "Thank you." He went to stand next to Tully's cot and noted the bottle of plasma dripping into his friend's arm. There was a second bottle and Moffitt could see that it was the antibiotics the doctor had mentioned.**

**The nurse walked over with a chair for him and Moffitt sat down. Tully was very pale, but his breathing was good and when the sergeant carefully checked Tully's pulse, he was satisfied that his friend was on the mend.**

**Moffitt sat back in the chair with a sigh of relief and allowed himself to relax. Then he pulled a book out that he'd gotten from the jeep along the way. He opened it to where the marker was and began to quietly read.**


End file.
